


the best things come in threes

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Ritsu looks down through a hooded gaze only to be met with Izumi’s flushed face, tears threatening his eyes and drool seeping down one side of his mouth, he can’t help himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bad at titling things and my friend gave me this one. think of it as a bad orgasm joke.

When Ritsu looks down through a hooded gaze only to be met with Izumi’s flushed face, tears threatening his eyes and drool seeping down one side of his mouth, he can’t help himself. His hips draw back, hands finding better grip in Izumi’s silver locks, and he’s barely thinking enough to mumble a warning to Izumi before he grips down, thrusting himself back into Izumi’s mouth. He figures his warning was enough, because Izumi isn’t gagging on him too bad, throat relaxed enough to welcome Ritsu in. He hisses as he pulls out and thrusts again, pulling Izumi as close as he can to his body every time.

The sound is lewd enough on its own to keep him going, hearing every wet squelch and gasp as he fucks Izumi’s mouth. The other boy’s nearly gone boneless already, hands reaching up to weakly grab at Ritsu’s sides as he lets the older boy do as he pleases. 

“Secchan~ Ah!” Ritsu lets out his cries and pants eagerly, knowing that Izumi is the kind to grow even more flustered knowing just how much Ritsu’s enjoying merely using him, treating him like something that’s meant to only get him off. Izumi groans around Ritsu’s thrusts, bringing a choked gasp out of the other boy’s lips as his hips work harder, almost slamming into Izumi’s throat now.

It’s a good thing Izumi doesn’t have any photoshoots soon, Ritsu muses as he feels Izumi’s nose brushing his skin, the other now taking almost all of Ritsu’s cock into his mouth. He’s sure the other’s throat is going to be sore for a good few days.

Ritsu feels his abdomen tightening, hips stuttering as he stays buried as far as he can in Izumi’s throat. He grits his teeth, pulling harder on Izumi’s hair, hearing and feeling him moaning around his dick. He’s close, he can tell, but he’s not quite there yet. He grunts in frustration, bucking his hips harder against Izumi’s mouth, until he feels the other gag and try to swallow around him, sees the tears running down his cheeks and finally-

Ritsu pulls back suddenly, Izumi losing his balance and falling back against the bed with a wet cough. Ritsu still hasn’t let go of his hair, though, so he follows, one knee barely catching against the edge of the bed to balance him out as he uses his free hand to wrap around his dick, still slick with Izumi’s saliva, and begins to pump himself.

Ritsu yanks Izumi’s head back, hearing Izumi’s weak protest at the sudden movement, and he bites his lip, hard, as his hips stutter again and he’s cumming, streaking across Izumi’s cheeks and lips and even his bared throat. He’s panting by the end of it, almost as badly as Izumi, and when he’s finished he lets himself slide down to the floor next to Izumi, resting his forehead against the bed.

“You couldn’t have warned me first? You’re a lucky bastard that it didn’t get into my eye,” Izumi scowls, though his raspy voice does little to make his words sound threatening. Ritsu laughs, already feeling drained, nuzzling closer to Izumi and draping himself over him.

“Secchan’s throat felt so good...I couldn’t help myself,” Ritsu says innocently, and Izumi lets out a choked sound in reply. “Mmm...You’re warm, too,” he continues, nudging his nose against a clean spot on Izumi’s neck. Ritsu moves to kick off his sweatpants before he straddles the other, sitting himself on his lap and acting like he can’t feel what must be a painful boner against his ass.

“Hold it- no way am I going to keep going with my face like this,” Izumi says, scrunching his nose. It’s already cooling, feeling awkward and disgusting against his skin. Ritsu only hums in response, lazily rocking his hips back against Izumi.

“I can just clean you up,” Ritsu suggests, himself not averse to the idea, and he’s sure he feels Izumi’s dick throb in tandem with the moan from him. Deciding that’s as good of a ‘yes, please, Kuma-kun’ as he’s going to get, he leans in, tongue delicately running across Izumi’s cheeks and over his nose, catching his cum and holding back laughter at Izumi rolling his eyes.

When he licks across Izumi’s lips, he stops, paying more attention now, tongue dancing across even after he’d cleaned them. He glances up at Izumis eyes, sees him watching him with a flushed face, and smiles innocently as he presses a kiss against Izumi’s mouth. Izumi, thinking ahead, keeps his lips pressed together tightly, not succumbing to Ritsu’s insistent pokes and soft bites. Now pouting, Ritsu pulls away, hand groping for a tissue to spit his cum into before he continues. 

He’s less forgiving to his neck. He won’t leave anything that’ll last more than a few days, since even with the holidays around Izumi still has a job, but he lets himself indulge in grazing against Izumi’s skin with his teeth, tongue swiping across Izumi’s throat messier than his face. He even stops himself just above Izumi’s pulse, biting down just barely until he hears Izumi’s breathless _Kuma-kun_ that pulls him away. He runs his tongue over the bite mark, kissing it softly, and finishes what he was doing. He’s reaching for another tissue when Izumi grabs into his shoulders, pulling him close for a messy kiss. 

When he feels Izumi sucking over his tongue, cleaning his mouth and pulling back enough to only swallow before they’re kissing again, Ritsu’s pretty sure he’s ready for another round. Izumi definitely is, if the fact that he hadn’t even gotten off yet is anything to go off of. Ritsu leans back again, breaking their kiss to pant out a moan.

“Secchan doesn’t think he’s getting of that easy, does he?” He asks, lips quirking up as Izumi rolls his eyes.

“I doubt you can do worse than fucking my face,” Izumi jokes lazily, words trailing off when Ritsu rolls his hips. “Don’t take that as a challenge-”

“Too late~,” Ritsu says with a smile, moving his hands to press against Izumi’s chest and push him back against the side of the bed. “Just sit back and let me do the work,” he says. He adjusts himself, obviously trying to rub against Izumi as much as he can, and balances his knees on either side of Izumi’s hips. His hands slide across the button-up shirt Izumi’s still wearing.

Ritsu’s hands move surprisingly fast for having just come. He unbuttons Izumi’s shirt in a matter of moments, impatiently pulling Izumi forward to slip the shirt over his shoulders, pushing it down and letting it bunch around his elbows. Izumi’s arms are pulled back, and with the awkward angle of his shirt and the weight of Ritsu on him, he can’t do much to move his arms further than his sides. How annoying, for him.

For Ritsu however, it’s perfect.

“Are you okay with this?” He asks, pressing kisses against Izumi’s cheek. Izumi nods, moans being pulled from his throat as Ritsu trails kisses down his neck.

“Yes, I am, come on- keep going,” Izumi grunts, ignoring Ritsu’s snickering. The black-haired boy moves back, bare ass rubbing against Izumi’s boner straining his slacks.

“Are you sure you’re in the position to complain so much? You looked pretty helpless earlier, too...It makes me want to tease you more,” Ritsu teases, lifting himself to scoot further down Izumi’s body. As tempting as it is to keep teasing Izumi, he knows he might not be able to last through that much. So instead, Ritsu nudges Izumi’s legs apart, planting himself in between them and reaching for the button of Izumi’s slacks. 

“I’ll take care of you, don’t worry,” Ritsu assures Izumi, unzipping his pants and tugging at them. “Lift your hips,” he says, and Izumi does what he asks without much complaint. Ritsu pulls the slacks down, reaching back up to pull Izumi’s boxers down as well, and presses Izumi’s hips down once he has his clothes out of the way. He doesn’t pull them off all the way, instead getting them out of the way so he can pay attention to Izumi’s throbbing dick.

His fingers carefully circle around the shaft and he lazily strokes, actions less intending to get Izumi off and more buying him time to adjust himself. He waits, letting enough saliva pool in his mouth before he leans in, gently dragging his tongue up Izumi’s member. Izumi hisses, hands clenching and nails digging into his hands. Then Ritsu wraps his lips around the head of Izumi’s dick and bobs his head down, then repeats, building a steady rhythm while one of his hands jerks off what isn’t in his mouth. 

Ritsu listens, paying attention to Izumi’s half-heartedly muffled moans, and when he thinks Izumi’s close, he pulls off. Izumi tries to thrust his hips up with him, but Ritsu holds him down, straddling him again and slowly sliding his dick against Izumi’s. 

“I’m close, Kuma-kun,” Izumi pants, struggling with his shirt until he’s able to pull it off all the way, hands going to Ritsu’s hips and staying there, thumb rubbing circles that grow harder and harder. Ritsu nods, because he’s not going to last long either, not when he just came and Izumi’s eyes are trying to focus on him, the hand not rubbing his hip fumbling to wrap around both of them. Ritsu’s breath catches in his throat and he moans, tipping forward to arch into Izumi, resting his forehead against his shoulder. 

“Me too, Secchan. Good- so good,” Ritsu mumbles, eyes sliding close as he feels his toes curling, breath uneven as Izumi’s hand moves faster between them, until Ritsu cries out and muffles himself by pressing his lips against Izumi’s skin, mindlessly alternating between suckling and nibbling at the skin. Izumi doesn’t seem to care for the moment, moaning and barely jerking his hips toward his hand, which is already becoming too much for Ritsu’s sensitive cock. 

“Ah- Secchan, too much- t-too much,” Ritsu whines, but Izumi doesn’t seem to hear him. Izumi’s hand tightens, which causes Ritsu to hiss and impulsively bite down. It isn’t enough to draw blood, but it’s _very_ noticeable, and Izumi’s mouth opens in a soundless cry before he cums, covering what little Ritsu released between them and hand dropping beside them.

They both take their time recovering, Ritsu ignoring the mess between them in favor of pressing himself against Izumi, nuzzling into his neck and resuming much of the same position they were in not so long before. 

“Did you have to bite me?” Izumi asks him, clearly irritated as he runs his fingers over the mark. “It’s going to be there for a while,” Izumi complains, receiving no answer from Ritsu. “Kuma-kun?” He says, lifting his leg to nudge Ritsu a bit. The older boy grumbles, gently biting at the skin on Izumi’s chest. 

“Secchan wasn’t listening well....It was a warning bite,” Ritsu explains, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Izumi huffs, hearing Ritsu laughing softly at him, and is already going over how much makeup he needs to cover it up before classes.

“At least let me clean us up before you fall asleep. I’m not getting you stuck to me because you were too lazy to use proper hygiene,” Izumi says. Ritsu complies, pulling away and fumbling for the tissues again. He lets Izumi wipe both of them clean, smugly noting that he’s much more careful around Ritsu’s cock than he was earlier, and he lets himself be tugged onto the bed.

He’s wrapping himself around Izumi almost instantly, snuggling close and ignoring Izumi’s half-hearted grunts of protest before they’re both covered by a blanket. Izumi mumbles something, a complaint about his throat already feeling sore, and Ritsu hums in response, getting more comfortable. He’s already drifting off for a nap (it’s getting darker, after all, and he’s sure he’ll be up in a few hours) when he feels Izumi’s lips press against his forehead, and he falls asleep with his lips curled into a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a mess. this is a mess. and also 100% indulgent i just wanted to write about ritsu fucking izumi's mouth haha yikes.
> 
> i hope this was satisfactory for you all. if you need me i'll be taking nonstop showers for the next 50 years. kudos & comments are appreciated!


End file.
